The Written Poems of The Queen of the Changelings Queen Chrysalis
by WriterGirl01
Summary: Now after years of hiding her poems from her wife, Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Co-ruler of the Hive. She know looks at her true loves poems and learns something new about her love. And how long she has had feelings for her and the many creatures around her. The feelings of Love, Hate, Loneliness, Fear, Loss, and Hope.
1. Chapter 1:Love: One and Only True Love

The Written Poems of The Queen of the Changelings; Queen Chrysalis

Love: One and Only True Love

Writergirl01

They had finally made it back to the Hive that was in the BadLands. She had failed in her attack against Canterlot. Now her beloved Changelings were crying for food. She could not even feed her little changelings that could not protect themselves. This was suppose to work. It was all because of Twilight Sparkle. The beautiful little hot purple unicorn who could smell the queen from a mile away. Chrysalis began to pant when even thinking about the little purple pony. She had everything that Chrysalis was looking for in a mate. Brains, determination, loyalty, Rationality, since Chrysalis is always trying to find a rational way to feed the young changelings when the young are still in their pods, no fear in her or her Changelings, of course how great she was at magic, and above all, Twilight Sparkle was sexy. The queen's heart was pounding a mile a minute. She could hate the element of Magic, she was too cute to hate. She could never tell anypony or any changeling about these feelings, that she was in love with Twilight. "I must write my feelings in my journal that my mother, the late Queen Coleoptera gave me. It may help me to forget the love I feel for Twilight Sparkle. Maybe just maybe I can look at her like an enemy." Chrysalis said has she sat on her hind legs at her desk and began to write in the journal. The only way she felt was the best was a little poem. Not much but get her thoughts out of her head.

I cannot deny my feelings for you any longer.

You fill my heart with so much love I could drown.

I want you and only you Twilight Sparkle.

But would you want me?

What a foal I was to attack Canterlot.

But that is when I met you, sweet sexy Twilight.

I didn't believe in love at first site, until I saw you.

You took my breath away little pony.

I dare say no creature has done that to me.

Until I saw you.

I wanted to make you my lover and co-ruler of the Changelings.

But I wanted your love for me to be true.

You see my dear I wanted you,

No! I needed you.

To be my lover for all time.

But if you deny then I will surely break.

I cannot be without you.

I waited for my true love for so long.

For two-thousand years I have waited, for you, my dear, Twilight.

To come set me free of my loneliness.

I know what you will say.

Why chose to love, a love stealing monster as me?

But I promise to change my ways.

If you only give me the chance.

Just one chance.

And I will show you the love I bear for you is true.

For you are my one and only true love.

Chrysalis reread the poem again to make sure that it was too her liking. But the feelings were still there. She still could not get the mare out of her head. "There is nothing I can do now. I must gather my strength and protect the Hive from attack. I just hope that I can find food for the Hive." Chrysalis said changing into a small fly to leave the Hive without General Mustard demanding to follow and protect her. Or he would tell her to stay in the Hive and the soldiers and him will gather enough love to feed the Hive.

"I know he means well, and he has the same interest as I do to the Hive. But sometimes he treats me as I am a young changeling. I just need to do this. I need to prove not just to my subjects but to me that I am not a loser, and failure of a Queen. I will show myself that I can still give what my subjects truly need. A Queen and mother that can bring food to them." Chrysalis said as she flew out of the lower level of the Hive. She only had one thing that was going for her and that was the love she had felt for Twilight Sparkle.


	2. Chapter 2:Hate I Feel for you, Celestia

The Written Poems of The Queen of the Changelings; Queen Chrysalis

Writergirl01

Hate: I Feel for you, Celestia

Last mouths attempt food was not good. Chrysalis almost got myself killed from the guards that Celestia put around the villages of ponies out of the edge of the BadLands. That damn Princess is becoming a pain in her flank. She has force her and her beloved subjects to go without any food. The Queen of the Changelings had lost twenty young changelings to starvation. Chrysalis had cried for the whole night knowing that she could stop or help them from what was happening. And now she was pregnant again, monthly pregnancies for a queen of the changelings is not strange. The most uncommon birth was that of a royal birth. With a royal baby she would be able to teach her daughter the ways to become Queen of the Changelings. Any son she had given birth to would not be able to take the throne after she has passed on. Male Changelings could not reproduce on their own. And many female changelings that were not royal would not be able to survive a royal birth. Royal Changelings were bigger and cause a great deal of pain to the mother. So any sons would go to be a solider and slowly work up to becoming a General to the new Queen. The Queen was in her final mouth of the pregnancy. She began to walk out of the Hive when General Mustard stopped her. "My Queen!" The general said with a bow.

"Yes General?" Chrysalis asked. She turned to see Mustard and four of his top ranking soldiers behind him. They all bowed when Chrysalis looked at them. She knew what he was going to say before he could get it out. "I have already told you that I will go on this mission alone. I will bring food back to the Hive. I have too do this on my own." Chrysalis taking off from the Hive before the general could say anything.

"Please my Queen be careful. You may be carrying the heir to the throne. Come on man lets follow the queen. This way we can still protect her and the unborn changeling from any harm." The general said to his soldiers. They all nodded their heads and took off. Chrysalis had made finally made it to the village of Sanderville. It was a small pack of ponies that set up there. She transformed into a unicorn mare with a red mane and the same as the tail. Her coat was white and her cutie mare was that of shooting star. But with her transformation it was hard for her to hide the fact that she was pregnant. She walked to the entrance of the village and was violently change back to her changeling form. Chrysalis fell to the floor on her side. Damn SunButt had gotten to this village too. But this village was different. The guards were that of Celestia's but they gave the queen an evil smile.

"Well boss look at what we got here. The Queen of the Changelings herself, Queen Chrysalis. Oh and look she's pregnant. What do you think we should do with her?" The guard said to the other one. They were both unicorns and their were glowing with magic holding spears at the queen. Chrysalis was protecting her stomach with her hoofs. If they were going to hurt her she was going to protect her baby at all cost. The general saw this and ran with the soldiers to save their queen. But before they could get to their queen one of the guards used the but end of the spear and slammed as hard as he could it into Chrysalis swollen belly. The general heard his queen screamed in absolute pain. He could hear what Chrysalis was screaming as he flew as fast as he could to get to his queen.

"You bucking foals! How dare you! I will make you pay for this! I will make you." Chrysalis said but stopped when she felt something almost drop out of her body. Then the pain came on. Chrysalis closed her eyes and began to scream. "My baby! You foal! You slammed my baby almost out of me!" Chrysalis screamed as the guards began their assault on Chrysalis. They were hitting her everywhere, in the stomach, head and her upper chest. They wanted to teach her a lesson, that ponies were not her and disgusting changelings food. They were going to fight back and make sure that she got the message through her thick head. They stopped when they notice green slime coming from the lower half of the queen. The guards were getting closer to see what that green slime was when they were pushed back by the general. Chrysalis looked up at the general with green slime coming form her marehood and her head.

"G-General. H-H-Help m-me." The queen said looking at him as she passed out. General looked to her marehood and saw that the baby's flank and the back hoofs were hanging out. The general gasped in sock and fear. He called his fellow soldiers to come in their native tongue.

"We need to get the queen back to the Hive fast. Get the stretcher and we will put the queen on, but be careful the baby is hanging out." General order his soldiers in chips and cracks. They all took their time to get the Queen on the stretcher. Chrysalis moaned in pain as the soldiers began to take flight. The general looked at the guards who were shaking like leafs at the death glare they were getting from the general. "You can tell your foal of Princesses that this means war. If that changeling that my queen is carrying does not survive then there will be war. You better hope to sun and moon that baby lives." The general threatened both of them.

Within a hour Antnia helped the queen give birth to a royal stillborn daughter, that the queen named Princess Callista Mariposa. Antnia gave the royal stillborn child to the Queen. The queen was inconsolable nothing that Antnia said was helping the queen. In fact the queen was pissed as all hell. "Leave me and my baby alone Antnia. You will also leave me my journal and quill so I can write about the day my heart broke." Chrysalis said not holding back her tears of sadness and anger. Antnia did as she was told and gave the journal and quill to her queen. She bowed as she walked out of the queen's bedchamber. Chrysalis looked at her dead heir and gave her a wet nuzzle. She knew it would not bring her baby back, but she was hoping that this was all just a bad dream. But it was not, her heir, her baby girl was dead and it was all Celestia's fault. The queen began to write a poem.

The Hate I Feel for you

No words cannot describe how I feel.

You have taken the one thing that I needed.

An heir to my throne.

If I could I would drain you of all of your love.

And feel an empty shell behind.

How dare you take my baby girl away.

Once I gain strength then I will destroy everything that you hold dear.

That means I will take Twilight Sparkle away from you.

Even if I have to hypnotize her to love me and hate you.

One day Celestia you will pay.

For the pain you have cause me.

Justice will come for you, Callista Mariposa.

Even if I, your mother has to die.

I will make you pay.

One way or the other you will pay.

Hated is all I feel for you Princess of the Sun.

Soon my hate you will feel.

But don't worry for you will now.

The reason hate you so.

Chrysalis put the journal down and pulled her dead daughter closer to her. She just wanted this to be all a nightmare. She wanted somepony anypony to wake her up and tell her it

was time to start a new day with her still carrying her baby. Chrysalis knew there was nothing that could be done. her baby was gone and she was in a great deal of pain. She needed time to heal her body and gain her powers and strength. Now she just wanted to sleep. Wanted just this night to sleep holding her dead butterfly. Knowing that in the morning the general and Antnia will take the baby away from her. Not long after the queen of the Changelings feel this sleep with her daughter in her hoofs.

Nine hours later the General went to the top nurse, Antnia who was wiping tears from her face. "What has happened, Antnia? Did the baby survive? How is the Queen? May I see her?" The General asked.

Antnia took a deep breath and told the General to walk with her. "Baby did not survive General Mustard. The way that those ponies hit the queen was with enough force to force the heir to be pushed violently out. The green slime that came from the queen's marehood was from Princess Callista Mariposa. She was being suffocated, by the birthing canal. It also did not helped that they continued their assault on the queen. The queen is not well. I gave a pill to help her sleep without any nightmares. But she will not be the same again I think. I let her sleep with the princess but we must get the baby away form her before she wakes up. I will let you see her, but you have to help me get the baby away form her." Antnia said taking a breath.

The General nodded and they both went into the queen's bedchamber. They looked at saw the queen sound asleep on her back and she was wearing a IV in her right forearm. Her other forearm was holding the princess close against her body. The general had tears in his eyes. His beloved queen was in a great deal of pain and there was nothing he could do to help her. He went up to the bed and took ahold of the baby. But as he was trying to pull the baby away the queen, but she had woken up. She looked at him with anger in her eyes. "My Queen, please let me and Antnia give the princess a proper burial." The general stopped talking when chrysalis put her left hoof over his muzzle. She began to speak in a raspy voice.

"No general. You will let the baby sleep with me. In the morning we will have a funeral for my little butterfly. Now go get some rest. I don't want to be parted from my daughter just yet." Chrysalis said as she fell back to sleep letting out a yawn.

They left their queen alone and went to their beds to get some sleep. The next day was the worst that the Hive has ever had. Not only did they almost lost their queen. But they saw their beloved queen's heart break in two when she buried her only heir, her daughter into the holy ground where all royal female changelings go when their time has no out. Every Changelings heart broke that day. Too see the only royal female changeling to be buried with no life at all. This is the last time that and only time that Chrysalis gave the Hive an heir to the Changeling throne.


End file.
